Sides With Agendas
by KingBeasta
Summary: Betrayed by his comrades now immortal and finally awoke from his slumber in time where the new avatar aang has just woken up naruto has a new plan but can the avatar and his friends stop him Naruto x Toph Dark Naruto Dark Toph
1. Chapter 1

Sides With Agendas

 **Summary**

Betrayed by his comrades now immortal and finally awoke from his slumber in time where new avatar aang has just woken up naruto has a new plan but can the avatar and his friends stop him

Naruto x Toph

Dark Naruto

Dark Toph

 _ **After these stories are updated ill be working on new stories such as: There is No Justice**_ _,_ ** _Whirlpool Meets Sand, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Speed Demons, The Fox Spy,_** **Bats,** ** _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance, Light and Dark, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend, and Ninjas of Whirlpool._**

 ** _I've thought of a Naruto x star vs the forces of evil story where star meets Naruto Otsutsuki who's half mewni and monster_**

 ** _I was thinking of this other story where star's half monster I got this idea from an artist from deviant art his name is kabukiaku_**

 ** _With the star X half Naruto story I was either thinking of having Naruto be her boyfriend and Marco finds out at the ending of the episode where Star relies her hero is bananas another version is where after a few weeks of living on earth sHe meets Naruto a mewni monster hybrid at first she attacks him since she thinks he's evil and yeah his mother would be a monster queen while his father would be from mewni and in this story she'll stay full mewni but her parents will be wary of him since his ancestor kaguya Ōtsutsuki the most powerful monster who caused the first war the story will be called "Bridge of Two Paths"_**

 ** _And for the monster star I was thinking star would have a difficult life due to being half monster meaning not only would the monsters hate her because she's from mewni but her other family members would hate her because she half monster like her aunt will hate star believing she's a stain of the butterfly family this story will be called "Worlds Apart"._**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki opens his eyes to the site of long black hair. The blonde shinobi allows a true smile appear on his face not one of those fake smiles he had when he had during his gennin but a true real smile. Naruto then wraps his arms around the ravenette. The girl snuggles herself in Naruto's chest Naruto smiles down at her.

The girl below him has a pale yet fair skin tone, she has very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet-blue ribbon right near the end, and black eyes. The female is wearing a black shirt that's obviously too big for her on the shirt says "Ramen-Sama" and she's wearing purple underwear. This girl is none other than the former Otogakure kunoichi Kin Tsuchi she's also the student of Yugao Uzuki.

Kin looks up at Naruto with a beautiful smile she then runs her slender and soft hands over his birthmarks she was always drawned to his birthmarks. She had once thought the birthmarks were scars but she soon found out his trade mark whisker birthmarks weren't scars. Kin is in such deep thought she doesn't even realize that her blonde boyfriend is letting out a purr but it sounded more as a growl hearing purr was also one of her guilty pleassures that she enjoyed to do with her boyfriend. She even found it adorable when he would purr when he was a gennin but now she finds it hot and a turn on.

After a minute Kin finally get's out of her trance "morning Naruto-kun." said Kin with a smile.

Naruto grins back at her "morning Kin-chan." said Naruto he then kisses Kin on the lips.

Kin blushes at Naruto's kiss she then kisses him back she then pulls back smiling at Naruto "so, how was your mission?" asked Kin in a curious tone.

Naruto grins cheeky at her "it was good thanks to the Ero-Sennin I was able to help seal Isobu we also captured Guren and Yukimaru. With how successful the mission went Baa-chan made me chunnin." grinned Naruto.

Kin the unexpectedly attacks Naruto's lips wrapping her slender arms around his neck thus smashing her 27 C-cup to Naruto's muscular chest, Kin then begins to kiss Naruto all around his cheeks she then pulls away giving Naruto a sweet smile she then grins at Naruto "I knew sooner or later Tsunade-sama would make you chunnin I of course thought you should've become a chunnin long ago hell with that Rasenshuriken and your level of fuinjutsu you should be at least a special jounin ( **Tokubetsu Jōnin** )." said Kin with a cocky grin.

Naruto just grins back at her he then wraps his arms around her waist "but enough about me how's training with Yuago been like? " asked Naruto as he sets his girlfriend on his lap.

As Kin sits on his lap she runs her fingers through his blonde locks she then gives Naruto a grin of happiness "it's going go just as you got down with a mission so have I. Me, Yuago-sensei, Anko-sempai, Tokuma, and Muta had just finished infiltrating one of Orochimaru's abandoned hideouts. " said Kin with a scowl.

Naruto doesn't blame Kin for her angered towards Orochimaru after he's the one that not only use her and try to use her as a pawn. Hell, Naruto hates Orochimaru mostly for killing Hiruzen who Naruto looked up to as a grandfather but also corrupted his former teammate.

Naruto then begins to massage Her scalp knocking the young girl out of her scowl expression "do you want to talk about it? " asked Naruto.

Kin couldn't help but to smile at Naruto's obvious concern over she likes how concerned she is and doesn't try to pry the information out of her like most people would often do. Kin nods her head" might as well, better than keep bottling it up?" asked Kin but it was more of a statement Naruto nods his head in agreement Kin then gains a small smile but not out of happiness but out of sadness " the hideout we found was the hideout that held all of the first test subjects." said Kin in a solemn tone.

Naruto narrowed his eyes "test subjects? Test subjects for his curse mark ( **Ten no Juin** )? " asked Naruto knowing Orochimaru wasn't above experimenting on anyone to achieve his selfish goal for immortality.

Kin shook her head negatively "no the hideout we found was abandoned most likely has been for 30 years or so. But from what we gather the test subjects were experimented one so Orochimaru could transfer his soul but from the notes we found he was trying to create a jutsu that allows him to take over a person's body. I guess you can say the jutsu back then was still in its early stages. " said Kin with a stoick expression.

"How many people did he tested on? " asked Naruto.

Upon hearing Naruto's question Kin buried Her face into Naruto's chest "we've found over 800 dead bodies were also found out he was attempting to create a brand new kekkei genkai. We are unsure if that actual happened we suspect he scrap the idea or he had already created a kekkei genkai we are still unsure. " said Kin in a saddened tone.

Naruto then wraps arms around Kin hugging her and rubbing her back "it's okay Kin-chan we'll stop both Orochimaru-teme and Sasuke-teme. " said in a tone that held conviction.

Kin looks up at Naruto with a hopeful expression "do you really mean it. I mean the Sandaime Hokage, Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, or Kakashi-sensei couldn't defeat him hell even when Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama tag teamed Orochimaru they still couldn't kill him and that's when he couldn't use his arms. Not only that but that...fucking tratior ALMOST KILLED YOU NARUTO-KUN HE ALMOST KILLED YOU. IF IT WASN'T FOR KYUUBI YOU WOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW! " yelled Kin with tears running down her face she can still remember clearly when Kakashi brought back Naruto out of all the things she had seen seeing Naruto nearly killed by his former best friend was the worst thing she had to witness.

 **Flashback 3 Years ago**

Naruto still couldn't believe it his first S-Rank mission was a failure not only that but several of his friends have nearly died all because of the actions of Sasuke Uchiha his teammate, his best friend, his comrade, his brother. The young blonde hero is still trying to figure out how his life already hard life became even more difficult than usualy.

Naruto's once bright blue now shallow blue eyes stares into the raining sky. He attempts to get up but Naruto's own body doesn't respond thanks to using too much chakra and the injuries he had received from Kimimaru and Sasuke but it also has to do with the hand size whole in his chest "damnit I can't move. " groaned Naruto as blood leaks from his mouth.

" **I told you not to hold back boy!** " said Kyuubi in a dark and uncaring tone.

The blonde shinobi let's out a groan of annoyance "not know fox I'm not in the mood. " said Naruto not wanting to hear what the Bijuu has to say.

Kyuubi growls in annoyance at the hard headed shinobi " **god dammit boy! You will listen to me! It's your fucking fault that you are bleeding out if you hadn't held back on that Uchiha-brat then you wouldn't be in this situation right now!** " roared Kyuubi slamming his head against the cage that contains him.

Naruto hissed at Kyuubi's loud voice in his head "but Sasuke is my best friend. " said Naruto as he coughs out blood.

Kyuubi narrows his crimson eyes " **bull fucking shit! If the Uchiha-brat is what you call a friend then you have low standards for what a friend truly is! Ever since you've met the Uchiha he has belittle time and time again even your own pathetic sensei favors that arrogant brat more than you or that bubblegum friend of yours the Uchiha has never once been kind to you! Hell when the Uchiha saw how strong you've become he became jealous. Jealous at the fact you were growing strong is that what you called a friend huh! That ice user and Shukaku jinchuriki were better friends than that brat**! " roared Kyuubi in anger at Naruto's stupidity.

"But I made a promise to Sakura-chan! " said Naruto in confidence.

" **Don't make me laugh that very same promise is the thing that got you into this mess in the first place. And Naruto she forced that promise on you! Now don't talk to me if you're going to be a fool!** " yelled Kyuubi cutting off the connection to the mind link the two share.

"Maybe he is right. Maybe Sasuke isn't my friend. "said Naruto staring at the rain that's falling on his face. Naruto's vision begins to become blurry "I come on Naruto don't..." muttered Naruto before blacking out from blood lose.

Literally for 3 minutes Naruto layed on thr ground unconscious bleeding from a whole in his chest "Kakashi I smell blood. " said Pakkun as he and Kakashi enter the Valley of The End.

Kakashi looks down to his summon partner "who's blood is it? " asked Kakashi in a wary tone hoping none of his students had died.

Pakkun sniffs the air "it's Naruto's and from what I can smell it is a lot of blood, the boy must be bleeding out. " said Pakkun.

Kakashi who has a grim expression begins to run "Pakkun we must hurry!" said Kakashi running at the speed of jounin both of the two finally see Naruto but they are shocked at looking at Naruto who has a hole in his chest, Naruto also has numerous cuts all around him he even has burn marks all around him his left seems to be broken due to a bone popping out, and his once tan skin and pale which is due to him having extreme chakra exhaustion and blood loss. Kakashi quickly picks up Naruto careful "Pakkun do you smell Sasuke anywhere? " asked Kakashi.

Pakkun shook his head negatively "no his scent has been washed away. " said Pakkun.

He then begins running back to the village "well there's nothing we can do about it. Right now Naruto is priority one. " said Kakashi pushing chakra into his legs "Sensei, Obito I'm sorry it seems like I've failed you." thought Kakashi as he runs back to the village. The jounin continues to run to the village in silence with only the sound of him running on the wet surface and the sound of Naruto's horse breathing.

Just as it seems like the heavens were crying it suddenly stop raining and Kakashi soon found himself in front of the village with everyone waiting while people were waiting for the return of their precious Uchiha others were waiting for Naruto. Just as Kakashi entered the village with a half alive Naruto you heard numerous gasp mostly from Shizune, Tsunade, Ino, Sakura, Kin, Hinata, Kurenai, Asuma, and Might Guy.

Hinata fell to the ground crying seeing Naruto cover in his own blood, both Ino and Sakura had a horrified look as if they saw the most horrific thing, Shizune and Tsunade had a look of shock at seeing the once vibrant knucklehead looking like he's been touched by death itself, and Kin at seeing her boyfriend state runs towards Kakashi with fresh tears rolling down.

Kin had grabbed Naruto from Kakashi "oh kami, Naruto-kun! " yelled Kin holding onto Naruto not even bothered by the blood that's leaking over her. Kakashi attempts to grab Naruto from her but she turns around glaring at Kakashi hateful expression "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM! " yelled Kin catching Kakashi off guard.

Tsunade and Shizune snap out of their state of shock Tsunade goes to grab Naruto from Kin but the young ravenette glares daggers at the blonde Senju "Kin give me Naruto if you want him to live give me him. I promise I won't let anything happen to him. " said Tsunade seeing as time is short she gives Naruto to Tsunade the female sage then shunshin to the hospital.

Shizune shunshin to the hospital ready to help Naruto while two medics left Kin turns to Kakashi with a look of pure and utter hatred "I hate you! " snarled Kin she then run towards the hospital.

At the hospital Tsunade and Shizune are working hard to stop Naruto from dying "dammit he's suffering from extreme chakra exhaustion, blood lost, a broken hand, the shattered ribs, a cracked kneecap, a cracked torso, and two degrees burns !" cursed Tsunade she then turns towards Shizune "Shizune we must heal the whole in his chest first with that whole he's slowly dying we must also give him a blood transfusion if we hope to save him! " ordered Tsunade as she, Shizune, and several other medics work tiredly on healing the whole in Naruto's chest.

Shizune nods her head not even trying to wipe away the tears away from her face "hai Tsunade-sama. But who are we going to do a blood transfusion with he doesn't have any relatives that are alive!" said Shizune in an tone that sounded frightened.

"Shizune did you forget who my grandmother is and what family ties my clan has? " asked Tsunade as she puts in all her power to heal the injury.

Shizune eyes shot open in surprised "that's right your part Uzumaki not just that but both Senju and Uzumaki are cousins. " said Shizune as she watches the hole slowly begins to heal.

"That's right Shizune not just that but both Naruto and I have B blood type. Me enough talking we must save Naruto! " yelled Tsunade Shizune doesn't say anything hours have past after six intense hours the medics have healed Naruto's chest and gave him a blood transfusion.

Tsunade who's covered in blood opens the door seeing Kin outside of the door waiting for her with Sakura and Kakashi with only a few seats away from her "you may enter but please let Naruto heal while we were able to heal most of his injuries and give him a proper blood transfusion Naruto's body still suffers from chakra exhaustion so let him sleep. " ordered Tsunade in a professional tone the three nod their head in agreement as they walk in Naruto's room they see Naruto's who's still pale and James hooked up to various machines and tubes.

Upon seeing Naruto in such an intense condition he goes to touch Naruto but pale hand grabs his arm tightly and turns towards Kin "I thought I told you not to touch him! " sneered Kin in anger.

Sakura turns to Kin "Hey what's your problem! " exclaimed Sakura glaring at Kin.

Kin turns to Sakura and gains a cold expression "what's my problem. My problem is you two! " yelled Kin glaring at the pinknette and silvernette.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at Kin's hatred at him and Sakura "what did we do? " asked Kakashi.

"You two are the reason why Naruto-kun looks like this. " yelled Kin in anger.

Sakura glares back at Kin "it wasn't us that did this it was Orochimaru! " yelled Sakura.

Kin scoffed at Sakura "I you're wrong you forced Naruto into keeping that bull shit of a promise and you didn't even tell Naruto who's your own teammate that Sasuke had the curse mark. Oh, don't look so surprised I used to work for him so I knew about his little love bites unlike you fangirl I actually told him about the curse mark. " said Kin she then turns to Kakashi "and you Kakashi it's your fault Naruto even had a hole in his fucking chest if only you trained Naruto instead of that fucking Uchiha none of this would have happened but all you two care about was the Uchiha. But you know what leave! " said Kin in a dark tone.

Kakashi looked on in shock "excuse me?" said Kakashi.

"You heard me I said get the fuck out! " roared Kin in anger both left not wanting to cause more problems. Kin then walks to Naruto and run Her fingers over his whisker birthmarks "Naruto-kun please wake up soon. " pleaded Kin she then kisses Naruto on his cheek.

 **Flashback End**

Kin then stares at the hand size hole in Naruto's chest "someday you'll pay Uchiha. " thought Kin.

Naruto grins at Kin's serious face"I still can't believe you went off on Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan like that! " laughed Naruto Kin not liking Naruto laughing at her she punched Naruto on the shoulder. Naruto rubs the spot where she hit up" ow, that hurt. " whinned Naruto as he fake pouts at Kin.

Kin grins at Naruto "serves you right fox-kun. " grinned Kin she then gets up from his lap and stretches causing Her breast to bounce and making her shirt rise up giving Naruto a clear view of her long tone but feminine legs. Upon seeing Naruto's daze expression she smirks at him in a sexy tone "come on lover boy it's time to get dressed and I'm hungry. " said Kin she then exits the room heading towards the bathroom but as she walks away she sways her hips side to side in an hypnotic like trance.

Naruto dumbly nods head "yes ma'am. " said Naruto in a daze tone as he stared at Kin's plump round ass.

"Whipped." said Kyuubi interrupting Naruto's thought of Kin's ass.

Naruto let's out a sigh "I am not whipped! " thought Naruto.

"Kyuubi just rolled his eyes at his jailer "sure you aren't. " said Kyuubi in a sarcastic tone Naruto then gets dressed in his new clothes. ( _A/N: if you want to know what his clothes look like he's basically wearing his tales of a gutsy ninja_ )

Naruto smirks to himself in his brand new clothes he walks to his dresser and picks up his black head band " **It's about time you stop wearing that god damned that kill me suit**!" yelled Kyuubi at what sounds likes happiness.

Naruto's eyebrow twitches "what the hell is wrong with orange!" yelled Naruto as he walks to the kitchen and gets ready to make eggs and rice.

Kyuubi growls at Naruto " **everything you baka! It's one of the fucking brightest colors and you decided to wear all orange. Plus YOU..ARE..A..SHINOBI, you're supposed to be hidden not be the biggest fucking target. Hell it's a miracle your even alive! I still don't understand how those anbu were unable to find your ass!** " roared Kyuubi in annoyance, while Kyuubi had ranted about Naruto's obsession over the color orange the blonde had finished making breakfast but as Naruto had finished cooking he has annoyed expression.

Kin walks into the kitchen she then smiles as smells breakfast. In her ninja outfit she has a dark Grey leaf headband, she wears a Grey battle dress on the battle dress a flower like pattern the flower patterns are light purple in color the dress has a light purple fur on the collar and a purple fur-like belt. Underneath the battle dress she wears a short sleeve fishnet shirt, on her wrist she wears a black arm warmers that hold her senbon, she wears fishnet - like foot wear that go up to her thighs, and high heel kunoichi shoes.

Kin grins at Naruto's annoyed face she then places her hand on her hip with a wide grin "talking to Kyuubi? " asked Kin.

Naruto nods his he then rubs the back "yeah I was. Hell was being a pain in the ass like always. I swear it feels like the damn Bijuu enjoys either annoying me or just giving me a hard time but.." said Naruto he and Kin begin to eat.

She then raised her eyebrow at Naruto "but what? " asked Kin.

Naruto then allows a small smirk to appear on his face "but the Fox has help me realize alot and if it wasn't for him I would probably be an idiot yelling about saving Sasuke-teme and keeping that promise. " said Naruto.

Kin then chows on the rice "so are you saying you broke your promise because if you did good I hate that damn promise you made with Uchiha fangirl. " said Kin who sounds happy about her Naruto giving up the promise he had made to Sakura.

Naruto swallow's his food and gives her a deadpan expression "Um, no you know I never go back on my promise. " said Naruto he then ignores Kin who let's out a loud groan "but I never said anything about altering my promise Kin-chan. Since that day I've realized that Sasuke is never coming back to the village plus he's a traitor of the village and it's my job as a shinobi of Konoha is to eliminate any and all tratiors of the village. " said Naruto in a serious tone.

Kin then shivers at the tone of Naruto's voice but not in fear but of in excitement she doesn't know why but when Naruto talks in a serious tone it always manages to turn her on. Kin grins at Naruto in a beautiful yet sexy way thus turning Naruto's cheeks pink "have I ever told you how hot it is when you become serious. " said Kin.

Naruto gains a deeper blush he then runs his hand across her cheek making the former sound ninja blush "no I don't think you have Kin-chan but I like it when you smile you have a beautiful smile Kin-chan. " said Naruto the two then hear knocking on the door Kin let's out a growl of irritation while Naruto groans both Naruto and Kin walk towards the door as they open the door they are greeted to three anbu to the door.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the anbu at his door "what do you guys want? " asked Naruto who's not sure why they are here.

The three anbu in front of the two are Bear ( **Kuma** ), Octopus ( **Tako** ), and Armadillo ( **Arumajiro** ). "You two have been requested by Tsunade-sama." said Kuma in a tone void of emotion.

Naruto raised and eyebrow at this "what does she want? "asked Naruto wondering why she would send anbu when usually she would send Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, or Sakura.

The three anbu turned towards Naruto "we were ordered to retrieve you and Tsuchi." said Tako both Naruto and Kin couldn't help but be suspicious at the action of the anbu Kin looks towards Naruto he then nods his head the three anbu shunshin them, Naruto, and Kin in the office of Tsunade.

Once they entered the office he sees all his friends and all the sensei he even see's Jiriaya with a serious yet stern expression this right here raised alarms in his head he knew Jiriaya could be a super pervert but he can also be serious when it's needed. He then turns to Tsunade who also has a strict yet serious expression "what the hell going on Baa-chan? " asked Naruto.

But Tsunade stares at Kin "Yamato restrain Kin Tsuchi! " ordered Tsunade shocking both Naruto and Kin. Yamato quickly creates wooded cuffs Tsunade then walks towards Kin while Kin is staring at Tsunade bewildered expression "Kin Tsuchi you are arrested!" declared Tsunade glaring down at the ravenette woman.

Kin eyes shot open in shock "arrested? Arrested for what I didn't do shit! " roared Kin glaring daggers at Tsunade.

Tsunade just looks at her with an unreadable expression "are being arrested for giving vital information to the Akatsuki and giving Orochimaru various of scrolls that have forbidden jutsus that were created by Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, and Hiruzen Sabutobi. You have even attempt an assassination on both Homura and Koharu. Kin Tsuchi I take away your shinobi license you are to be executed there will be no trial. " ordered Tsunade she then walks towards Kin and takes off her headband .

Kin looks shocked "that's bullshit! I've never done any of that! I've proven my worth of a shinobi numerous times. " yelled Kin she looks around her comrade seeing them avoid looking at her she then looks at Yugao "come on Yugao-sensei you know I wouldn't do it! Tell them! " pleaded Kin as she begins to cry.

Yuago looks at Kin with an unreadable expression "you are no student of mine. " said Yugao Kin felt as if the world had just crashed down on her.

"Anbu take her away and prepare to execute this tratior." ordered Tsunade but as soon as she said that she felt a shift in the air she turns towards Naruto and see's he's using three tails worth of Kyuubi's chakra.

"I won't let you or anybody take her away from me. " snarled Naruto glaring at her with his crimson slit eyes the anbu jump into action but Naruto acted quickly he jumped in the air avoiding the two that tried to sneak attack him as Naruto is air born here slams both fist in the anbu sending them crashing to the floor then other anbu attacks Naruto with his tanto dodges the strikes from the blade he then wraps one of his chakra tails around the man's leg burning him he then slams the man against the wall.

Naruto turns back to Tsunade he charges at her with a rasengan he's then suddenly stopped he looks behind him and see's Shikamaru "Naruto that's as far as you go. " said Shikamaru Naruto growls in anger "Ino do it. " ordered Shikamaru.

Ino nods her head "right Mind Body Switch Technique ( **Shintenshin no Jutsu** )!" exclaimed Ino Naruto's eyes become dull she then makes Naruto's body fall to the ground.

"Yamato restrain Naruto! " ordered Tsunade Yamato then cuffs Naruto Ino then returns back to her body. Tsunade then removes his headband "Naruto Uzumaki you are to be arrested for attacking fellow ninjas and attempt on the hokage's life. Normally I would sentence you too death but you are too valuable instead you will have your Bijuu chakra sealed. And have a Five Elements Seal ( **Gogyō Fūin** ) placed on you your sentence will be thirty-nine years in jail. Naruto I'm not doing this because I want to I'm doing this because I care. " said Tsunade but Naruto just sits in silence. Tsunade nods her head to Jiriaya's fingers light up in purple chakra he then slams his palm on Naruto's stomach Naruto then let's out a scream of pain he then blacks out from the connection of Kyuubi be disconnected and half his chakra being sealed off.

Jiraiya turns to Tsunade "it's done Tsunade-hime." said Jiraiya.

Tsunade nods her head "take them away in six hours she will be executed. " said Tsunade.

Yamato turns to Tsunade "what about Naruto? What will we do with him? " asked Yamato looking at the unconscious Uzumaki.

Tsunade shifts to Naruto then back to Yamato put him in a seal but once it's time for her execution make him watch. " ordered Tsunade Yamato nods his head.

Kin looks at Tsunade with rage "fuck you, you fucking Bitch! You say you are doing this because you care! Bitch please you and everyone are like Orochimaru using others until their use is done then you toss them away like trash! " roared Kin.

Tsunade slaps Kin across the face shattering her jaw "I will not explain myself to you anbu take her away. " ordered Tsunade just as soon as she ordered it they took her away.

 **Time Skip hours later**

The last thing Naruto remembered was Jiriaya slamming the five elements seal on him. He still remembers the pain when Orochimaru use the same fuinjutsu on him but that isn't what's going through his mind is how did this happen and why did this happen as Naruto looks around her see's he's not in a cell but in the meeting room but everything has been rearrange as Naruto tries to get up he finds himself cuffed down to chains "what the hell! " yelled Naruto in confusion.

Hearing the yell of Naruto had woke Kin she looks up and see's Naruto chained down but she also see's they are surrounded by anbu, the clan heads, Tsunade, and Jiraiya "Naruto-kun! " yelled Kin turning her attention to her blonde boyfriend.

Naruto turns around and see's Kin "Kin-chan are you okay! Don't worry i'll save you! " yelled Naruto struggling to be freed but tried as he might help was unable to break the chains.

Kin gains a sad expression " Naruto-kun it's no use just stop please at least for me. " pleaded Kin.

Naruto stops struggling and gains a saddened expression "alright I'll stop but only for you Kin-chan. " said Naruto with a downcast expression.

Kin then gains a small smile "Naruto-kun please don't be sad and please look at me. Please let me look at your face. " pleaded Kin since this will and probably might be the last time she ever see's her boyfriend and she wanted to see him not sad.

Naruto looks at Kin with a smile "Kin-chan can I tell you something?" asked Naruto Kin nods Her head "I'm happy I met you." said Naruto.

Kin smiles back at Naruto with a large smile "I'm happy I met you too Naruto-kun! Meeting you has been the best experience of my life you've saved me from Orochimaru and even saved me from the darkness I've lived in. I'm not sure why this had happened or who's the caused of this happening but spending time with you has been the best thing in the world and I won't trade our time for anything. " said Kin with tears.

Naruto then begins to cry "Kin-chan please don't talk like that. Once I break the both of us free we'll find the bastard who framed us I promise! " yelled Naruto.

Kin just shook her head negatively "please don't make that promise just don't make anymore promises at least for me. But if you do make a promise don't make a promise for anyone else but yourself can you do that for? " asked Kin Naruto nods his head. Kin smiles at this at this not even minding the tears running down her face or even concerned about Tsunade's or Jiraiya's narrowed eyes glaring at her "thank you Naruto-kun, now I'm not sure how long time we have there's something important I must tell you and I might not be able to get a chance to say this but here goes. Naruto-kun you are someone who care for deeply even when all my friends and sensei turned on me you didn't and even attempted to fight Tsunade who's the hokage. That's why right now at this minute I think i'm able to tell you that I Kin Tsuchi is in lo-AAAAAaaaah! " screamed Kin as she set on fire all Naruto could do was to watch as anbu had burnt Her alive Kin Tsuchi former Otogakure kunoichi and girlfriend of Naruto Uzumaki.

Everything just went dark a man opens his dull blue eyes but he is only greeted to darkness he let's a sigh as he stared in the darkness "that dream again ugh, even after decades and centuries, I still dreamed about that day even now when I slaughtered every single shinobi and kunoichi. I wonder what would you think of me would be proud Kin-chan. " asked Naruto he then narrows his eyes "I'll get my revenge on the Avatar for trapping me here. This prison won't hold me for long. " said Naruto as he stares into the darkness. Naruto Uzumaki continued to plot his revenge against the Avatar.

* * *

 **And the first chapter of Darkness Within Us is done. the next story I'll do is** _ **Sides with Agendas Naruto x dark toph. I also have other ideas for upcoming stories. I hope you're ready for the surprises I have.**_

 _ **Tell me what you think of this story and no bashing**_

 **Within the following three weeks ill eliminate someone from the poll**

 **Naruto x Azula - 83**

 **Naruto x Ty Lee - 75**

 **Naruto x Toph - 70**

 **Naruto x Mai - 62**

 **Menma x Yue - 44**

 _ **Ive realized there aren't many Naruto x Levy stories so I've thought of a few ideas**_

 _First idea: Naruto is a earth devil slayer he has recently earn the title s-class mage two years ago. he is also known as Fairy Tail's Grand Golem. Hes a learder of a team known as Millenium Disk the members that are on this team are Cana Grey Bisca and Natsu._

 _Second Idea: Being one_ _of_ _the first demons created by Zeref. But unlike the rest of the demons he doesnt share their goal he leaves them and finds himself being part of fairy tail._

 _Third Idea: After ecaping death where he was nearly excuted he finds himself in a new world. Lost in a new world how will he function being in a world with mages . In this story naruto will have lost magic called Arc of Holy Devine Punshinement_

 _4th Idea: having to watch his family and crush killed by a dark guild. Then tortured he was then emplanted with devil lacrma and gets cursed by demon magic years later after being tortured and being a slaved at the hands of a dark guild he joins phantom lord_

 _5th Idea: being the cousin of Bickslow you except alot naruto has a dream and that is to become a powerful s-classed mage. He will have human and animal possession magic, crystal make, and Arc of Death Pleasure_

 _6th Idea: All Naruto knew is pain he never felt love which is to be excepted when you've been a prisoner from the dark guild since birth . But when he unlocks magic that hasn't been seen since acnologia will he fall into darkness or the light._

 _7th Idea: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, Sage of the Toads, student of jiraya, and hero of the leaf. What if he was thrown out of his world by kaguya_


	2. Awakening

**(A/N: I had a dream about a magic ability Naruto can have in a possible fairy tail or one piece story. Also what do u think of a Naruto x Blackfire and a Naruto x Rin story. I also finished watching my first girlfriend is a gal and love tyrant I plan to write a fanfic of the two shows after I finished writing some of my stories.)**

 **Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy.**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 _ **Recap Start**_

 _Naruto then begins to cry "Kin-chan please don't talk like that. Once I break the both of us free we'll find the bastard who framed us I promise! " yelled Naruto._

 _Kin just shook her head negatively "please don't make that promise just don't make anymore promises at least for me. But if you do make a promise don't make a promise for anyone else but yourself can you do that for? " asked Kin Naruto nods his head. Kin smiles at this at this not even minding the tears running down her face or even concerned about Tsunade's or Jiraiya's narrowed eyes glaring at her "thank you Naruto-kun, now I'm not sure how long time we have there's something important I must tell you and I might not be able to get a chance to say this but here goes. Naruto-kun you are someone who care for deeply even when all my friends and sensei turned on me you didn't and even attempted to fight Tsunade who's the hokage. That's why right now at this minute I think i'm able to tell you that I Kin Tsuchi is in lo-AAAAAaaaah! " screamed Kin as she set on fire all Naruto could do was to watch as anbu had burnt Her alive Kin Tsuchi former Otogakure kunoichi and girlfriend of Naruto Uzumaki._

 _Everything just went dark a man opens his dull blue eyes but he is only greeted to darkness he let's a sigh as he stared in the darkness "that dream again ugh, even after decades and centuries, I still dreamed about that day even now when I slaughtered every single shinobi and kunoichi. I wonder what would you think of me would be proud Kin-chan. " asked Naruto he then narrows his eyes "I'll get my revenge on the Avatar for trapping me here. This prison won't hold me for long. " said Naruto as he stares into the darkness. Naruto Uzumaki continued to plot his revenge against the Avatar._

 _ **Recap End**_

Naruto stares into the darkness most people would have gone insane at the decades of being seal away but Naruto Uzumaki the last of the Shinobi (Shin **obu no Saigo** ) and Child of Apocalypse ( **Mokushiroku no Kodomo** ). Naruto releases a sigh and then grins "Wan this prison won't hold me for long once I'm finally free I'll end this new the Avatar. And what I can sense this new Avatar is nothing special." grinned Naruto.

"He's just a pathetic child killing him will be nothing but child's play but it seems like this Roku had allowed Sozin to massacre the air benders not only that but the Southern Water Tribe military has been completely destroyed kukuku manipulating those idiots will be pleasure and just to think if Roku had killed Sozin a 100 war would've never happened. Its almost like time is repeating itself then again the war I started only lasted seven years. Even though my body, and chakra are bond to this prison my mind is still active allowing me to hear what has happened these decades." thought Naruto with a dark tone you might think being imprisoned for centuries would've driven into insane but not Naruto.

Even though he lost both parents the day he was born, was turned into a jinchuriki, hated, and chased by the people , losing his grandfather figure, being hunted like a human, forcing to watch the woman he love killed in front of him, betrayed by his friends, and spent years locked away. Even after all this Naruto still held his sanity due to him not allowing the bastards who betrayed him break him mentally.

Did he enjoy killing the people who weren't even involved with the death of Kin Tsuchi. Yes he did he knew sooner or later everyone would try to kill him mostly because fear always lead to hatred. And its human nature to fear what they don't understand. Does he regret killing every man, woman, child he killed not one bit soon he lost the Child of Prophecy ( **Yogen no Ko** ) title Jiraiya once gave him he then gain the name Child of Apocalypse ( **Mokushiroku no Kodomo** ) after he massacre Otogakure he can still remembered the hortified look on Orochimaru, Sasuke, Kabuto, and Suigetsu as they realized I wasn't the cheerful, bright, knucklehead. No he was something dark, cold, ruthless something the Snake Sannin feared.

He then let it known the whole Shinobi World he was not the same forgiving pure hearted boy no he was something they all feared even more than the Akatsuki he became a true shinobi a shinobi who lost any values unlike other ninjas who fought for their, dream, kage, family, and comrades he fought for revenge, vengeance, and pure unadulterated hatred. Soon after he became something that was even more feared that Madara Uchiha just as the legendary shinobi became Ghost of the Uchiha ( **Uchiha no Bōrei** ) he became known as Titan of the Uzumaki ( **Uzumaki no Taitan** ).

Naruto knew it was only a manner of time before he was freed from this annoying prison after all he always escaped from his prison no matter what it might be he'll be free no matter how long it takes he'll be free from this imprisonment and he shall begin what he started all those decades ago but this time Wan and his loyal spirits won't stop him. After in all sense of word he is a whirlpool an object of uncontrollable untapped raw. But unlike last time he won't just kill this new avatar but he'll obliterate Raava and permanently ending the cyle of the Avatar he wasn't really surprised that he's the only person aware of why the Avatar keep being reincarnated some believed if you kill an avatar while they were in the fame Avatar State that the cyle would stop which is true but he knew Raava would find another means of an avatar.

While his mind continues to think about the avatar and the spirit Raava his mind then takes him back in a time where was still cheerful when everything wasn't so dark and corrupt. No his mind brought him back to his earlier days of a genin.

 **Flash Back**

He can remembered it clearly he only had a few days left before he faced the genin prodigy Neji Hyuga of the prestigious Hyuga Clan. He couldn't wait to beat Neji but there was one problem Neji was a cold hearted bastard he knew Neji would try to kill him if needed so he had step up his arsenal not only that but he was genius bit even though if he was a prodigy with the Byakugan and deadly with taijutsu didn't matter to Naruto. He made a promise to Hinata and he was going to fulfilled it no matter what.

But unknown everyone especially Jiraiya he had surprised for Neji and it was all thanks to Hayate and the scroll he gave to him that once owned by Sakumo Hatake the White Flash ( **Shiroi Kiba** ). But with only three days left before the final round of the Chunin Exam he found himself in a tight bind not because of his match with Neji or the training with both Jiraiya and Hayate gave him no it was the strange giant scroll in front of him that had the kanji Sacrifice ( **犠牲, Gisei** ) on it the scroll someone felt alive which felt strange he didn't know what truly set alarms off in his head was it strange alive feeling or was it the kanji on it.

Usually, something like a scroll would never discouraged him due to him laughing in the face of danger. Yes there was that time when Zabuza released his killer intent was he scared yes but did he allow it to dictate him no he caught off the fear even when he came face to face with Orochimaru he didn't back down. That's who he is Naruto Uzumaki the one who will surpass all the hokages one day. He never allowed fear to control him so why could he now.

Naruto placed his hand on the scroll "okay if I remembered right Oji-san said to unseal a scroll is to pour chakra in it." thought Naruto he then channels his chakra into the scroll after he pour his chakra into the large scroll a large cloud of smoke enveloped Naruto the blonde covers his eyes from the self made smoke screen as the screen clears up Naruto sees a Kin, Dosu, and Zaku who appears to be sleeping or maybe in a comatose state.

Kin has very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, and black eyes. She wore a forehead protector, a pale green vest somewhat similar to a flak jacket, and snake patterned pants and scarf.

Dosu has bandages covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He also wore a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck, a straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf, and a large amplifier on his right arm for most of his attacks. His back is hunched, which made him look smaller than he actually was. He has short black hair.

Zaku had spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He wore a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death ( **死, _shi_** ) down the front. His forehead protector had an attached happuri under the cloth rather than connected to the metal plate, resembling Yamato's.

It took Naruto no time to realized who these three are. The blonde scratches the back of his head in confusion. After all its not everyday you open a scroll and you find people within the scroll "okay, this is weird even for my standards." declared Naruto he then kneels down to the three Otogakure genin team he places his fingers on Dosu's and Zaku's neck his eyes widen at the fact he's unable to feel a pulse "damn they're dead." grunted Naruto with a deep sigh.

He then places his fingers on Kin's neck he then let's out a sigh of gratitude as he able to feel a slight pulse. The ravenette's eyes shot open with a huge gasp if a deep breathe she also has an expression of horror as if she had just saw the living embodiment of death itself. The young Oto girl then begins to tremble in fear her eyes then slowly begin to produced tears of pain, fright, and terror "p-pl-please d-d-don't ki-kill me! " screech Kin in fright as she slowly backs away from Naruto who's still in a moment of absolute terror.

Naruto tries to walk towards her but seeing the absolute look of fear on Kin's faced had caused Naruto to halt in his tracks. He then sits from across from her and gives her a warm, gentle smile he then points to himself "remember me I'm Naruto Uzumaki from the Chunin Exam. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." said Naruto who's sitting across from the fearful night.

Even with the soft and calm tone uses by Naruto Kin of the Otogakure is still quite fear he then rubs the back of his head nervously not sure what to do in this situation after all while he has no experience of handling people who are this fearful he then begins to think back when the villagers would corner him after they chased him. He then begins to remembered how scared he was believing he was about to die but then oji-san would scare them off and give him a grandfather like feeling it was at that moment he knew oji-san was someone he could place his trust in.

Naruto knew he doesn't have the same level of wisdom as the Sandaime nor does he have the same level of trust as the aged Sabutobi but there's one thing he can use and that's his understanding of feelings more so to the feeling of pain and fear.

Naruto then releases a sigh of tiredness "its hard isn't it?" asked Naruto with a solemn expression.

Kin jumps up in mid shock with her coal colored eyes staring at his ocean like eyes "huh? Wh-Wh-What are you t-t-talking about?" stuttered Kin who's still shivering in fear.

Naruto stares at Kin with a stoic expression which shocks the black haired raven mostly because the blonde in front of her activated differently from he does from the Chunin Exams. "Why is he acting different back then in the exam he was so loud, obnoxious, and annoying but now he's acting calm. " thought Kin who's staring at Naruto in confusion.

"To be alone. To have no one to lean, I know it hurts I know the pain of loneliness the fear of not when you will wake up." said Naruto with a sad smile on his face.

Kin glares daggers at the Konoha shinobi "how dare you. HOW DARE YOU SAY YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL! YOU A LEAF NINJA HOW COULD YOU UNDERSTAND ME WHEN YOU LIVE IN A VILLAGE OF SUN AND SHINE!" roared Kin in anger at Naruto. In her mind the stupid blonde in front of her could never understand what she's going through she's the one who witnessed her own village massacre by a group of Iwagakure nukenin _Bakuha Butai_ _(_ **Explosion Corps** ).

"Your wrong ya'know I'm not like my friends. I don't have a family or a clan like my classmates. I have no one I was alone from the very beginning sure I have a few people who care about me but at the end of the day when I returned home I'm alone once again. I know the loneliness better than any of my friends they know what's it like to have a happy birthday but me I have no idea what's a happy birthday my birthdays were anything but happy." explained Naruto with his hair overshadowing his face deny her to see the look of sadness.

Kin then begins to look down in sadness "I'm sorry. I didn't know, I just thought everyone in Konoha had no worries." replied Kin with a guilty expression on her face.

Naruto flashes Kin an idiotic grin "its no problem!" grinned Naruto his expression became serious "so why were you and your teammates in that scroll?" asked Naruto.

Kin then let's out a defeated sigh she then begins to unconsciously runs her slender fingers through her thick long dark colored hair "well I supposed I can tell I'll be dead anyways." stated Kin with a lone tear coming from her face.

His eyes shot open with shock and horror "wh-wh-what do you mean you'll be dead!" exclaimed a horrified Naruto.

"My kage...my Otokage gave us the mission to kill Sasuke." said Kin shocking Naruto beyond disbelief "but...my team failed the Uchiha is the reason my teammate Zaku arm was broken but since we failed he had another plan for us. For us to be sacrifice for him." said Kin in a tone that held emotion as if all the emotions within her had just died.

"What kind if kage do you have?" questioned Naruto wondering what kind of leader does Otogakure actually have.

"The worse kind. Uzumaki can I asked you something?" asked Kin with a solemn look shocking Naruto due to her face being covered in dried tears and her eyes being blood shot crimson Naruto just shrugged shoulders with the nod of the head "have you ever heard of the legendary Sannin?" asked Kin.

Jiraiya then pops up in his head causing Naruto to gain a deadpan expression "yeah I know of them, why?" asked Naruto.

Kin then takes a deep breathe and hoping the boy in front of her doesn't turn his back on her she then closes her eyes and grips onto her knees tightly "the kage of my village is Orochimaru of the Sannin, the summoner of the Snakes." said Kin shocking Naruto.

"Summoner of the snakes! Wait a minute the guy in the exams was Orochimaru!" thought a shocked Naruto.

Kin smiles sadly at Naruto "I take it you know who he is." stated Kin the blonde nods his head "I bet you don't want anything to do with me, why don't you just leave me to my death its only a matter of time before he finds and kills me." said Kin with a downcass look.

"No." said Naruto catching Kin off guard "I won't leave you to die! You have every right to live as much as anyone has. Who the hell does Orochimaru think he is dictating who lives who dies! "roared Naruto with a voice of conviction catching Kin off guard by his outburst.

Kin glares at Naruto with fresh tears in her eyes "what the hell am I supposed to do! Runaway he has spies everywhere any where I go he'll find and tortured me and make me wish for death! So what the hell am I supposed to do huh tell me!" roared Kin glaring daggers at Naruto.

Naruto's face then begins to then shift to a look of determination "you can join Konoha." said Naruto with a soft tone that held conviction.

"Wh-what?" stuttered Kin in shock.

Naruto's eyes then becomes as bright as the sun itself "I mean it Kin. You can join Konoha." said Naruto with a shiny smile.

Kin looks down in confusion and lost "why..why do you want me to join Konoha? You don't even know me?" questionedquestioned a confused Kin not understanding why the genin in front of him was being so nice and show her so much kindness.

The blonde haired Uzumaki gain a look of sadness "because your like me, your heart is full of loneliness. I want to help you I know your an enemy but you didn't have a choice. I know you'll have to reveal everything you to oji-san he'll let you stay here. Here in Konoha you'll be safe I'll promise you Kin, I promise to protect you." said a determined Naruto.

"How can you be so confident? How can you say something like that? Aren't you scared of Orochimaru Uzumaki?" asked Kin.

Naruto shock his head negatively "no I'm not afraid of him if I was afraid of everyone stronger than me then I wouldn't be who I am today. If I couldn't protect the innocent from the cruel and evil then I don't deserved to be the hokages. I always keep a promise that's my ninja way Dattebayo!" declared Naruto extending his hand as he grins at her.

Kin stares at Naruto in a new light she couldn't believe there was a shinobi who held so much light in them she honestly had no idea what to do should she join Konoha she knew she'll be integrated for her knowledge but if she refuses to join she'll be hunted by the dark and twisted shinobi scientist. But Kin knew in the situation she was she had no real choice. Kin smiles up at Naruto she then grips his hand and allows him to pick her up from the ground "okay Uzumaki take me to your hokage." stated Kin.

Naruto who has a grin on his face then goes over to the dead Zaku and Dosu he then reseals the bodies of the two diseased Benin. He then flashes the black haired beauty his infamous Uzumaki grin "right let's go!" yelled Naruto grinning like a fool at which causes the young girl to chuckle at seeing his idiotic side full blast. Before the two realized they were in front of the hokages door Naruto with a look of conflict turns towards a discomfort stares at Naruto with a look of uncertainties "are you ready?" asked Naruto, Kin smiles at Naruto in a shy way and shook her head negatively he then grabs her hand causing Kin to let out a small gasp "remembered what I said earlier? " questioned Naruto.

Kin nods her head in a meek way "you'll protect me no matter what." replied Kin.

grins at Kin "that's right, let's go Kin." exclaimed Naruto.

As they enter the door they get greeted by Hiruzen Sabutobi the Sandaime Hokage, the legendary God of Shinobi ( **Kami no Shinobi** ) who has his head deep in the paperwork. Hiruzen has displayed has been his below-average stature, his kin has became lighter down the years later, his hair is grey, his face is gaunter, and he has the wrinkles and liver spots of old age. He initially has a single line running vertically under the outer corners of each eye, which stretched down into his face as he aged until they reached his cheeks.

During the First Shinobi World War, he wore grey shinobi battle armourcommon to the time period, with heavy protection all over his body. He starts wearing much lighter combat attire at some point, consisting of a black jumpsuit, mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a greengauntlet that covered much of his right arm. He also wore an armoured hood with a bandanna-like forehead protector over this, tied with two long straps. Across the back is written "Third Hokage" which is replaced with the kanji for "fire" ( **火, _hi_** ) during his brief retirement. When not in combat, he usually wears the official uniform the customary hat and haori with a red, full-length kimono that is tied using a white sash. He often smokes during his spare time.

The aged kage raises his head from the avalanche of evil that is the paperwork of all the things the Sabutobi would see he honestly didn't except his favorite blonde genin and the kunoichi from Otogakure and Naruto holding a medium size scroll he then gives the two genin a grandfather like smile "hello, Naruto-kun, Tsuchi-san. I'm quite surprised your here Naruto-kun I thought you would spent the next few days practicing." stated Hiruzen.

He rubs the back of his head negatively "normally I would but there's something you should know." stated Naruto with a nervous grin.

"Okay what do you wish to show me Naruto-kun?" asked Hiruzen.

Naruto turns his head towards Kin she nods she her head in an understanding matter. The ravenette then turns towards Hiruzen in a serious look she then bows to the aged shinobi. " Hokage-sama What I speak must only be hears by you and no one else."declared Kin Hiruzen nods his eyes with a small moment all the hand each of the anbu vanish from their very hidden places around the office.

Hiruzen then loses the grandfather like appearance and now has a look of a harden shinobi "my anbu are gone what do you wish to speak to me about Kin Tsuchi." asked Hiruzen.

Kin then begins to tremble in fear at the Sandaime this man no this monster in front of her will definitely kill her. She then begin to feel the need to run away, escape this monster of a shinobi within her field of vision. Upon seeing her discomfort he holds onto her hand tightly she then turned towards Naruto who flashes her the biggest grin he can muster she nods her head and turns her head back to Hiruzen. Kin removes her Otogakure forehead protector and bows to him with respect "I have important information that can lead to Konoha's survival and I wish to dissonance my self from Otogakure and pledge my loyalty to Konohagakure Hokage-sama." said Kin who's voiced is laced with determination and conviction.

The hokage massages his beard "I can sense the level of determination and conviction within you young genin but what information do you have about my village's survival?" asked Hiruzen wondering what the genin knows Naruto is also wondering the same.

Kin takes a deep breathe "as you may or might not know the Otokage of Otogakure is Orochimaru of the sannin. He plans to invade Konohagakure with the help of Sunagakure actually he has spies and other Oto ninjas within the village you obviously know about my team and Kabuto's team, I'm sure you are aware of Kabuto being a spy of Otogakure. But Orochimaru plans to begin the war during Gaara's fight I'm not sure how but he somehow has Sunagakure under his control I believed he did this with one of his jutsu he made disguising himself as the Sandaime Kazekage. I also know he plans to trap himself and you within a barrier jitsu with the help of his elite ninjas who called themselves the Sound Four each of the four were personally trained by Orochimaru himself they would've had the leader of the group Kimimaru join the war but he has a deadly disease. I also Orochimaru had placed the cursed mark on him and from my knowledge he had told Uchiha if he wants power he must seek Orochimaru within the Chunin Exams I witness him using it and I knew he loved the power he was feeling. And from the rumors around Otogakure were Orochimaru had learned a new jutsu that allowed him to bring someone back from the dead. I didn't know how he was going to do it but...a few days ago I found out...h-h-him and Kabuto ki-ki-killed Dosu and Zaku and they told us...w-w-we will be use for Orochimaru's revenge." said Kin but as she finished talking she begun to shiver in fear, fear at remembering when Orochimaru had sealed her away in that scroll she can still remembered the coldness and void she felt in that thing.

Hiruzen narrows his eyes "damn it not only had Orochimaru manipulated Sunagakure to their side but the bastard has even learned Nidaime-sama Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation ( **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei)**." thought Hiruzen he then smiles at Kin "thank you Kin Tsuchi because of you Konohagakure won't be caught off guard but I'm sure due to you being from an enemy village you must go to the I &T." said Hiruzen.

Kin released a sigh and nods her head "I understand Hokage-sama." said Kin.

"That's bull shit oji-san she told you everything she knew why is she being integrated!" roared Naruto in disbelief.

Hiruzen just looks at Naruto with sadness "I don't mean to be cold towards your friend Naruto-kun. I understand she wishes to escaped from Orochimaru but these are the rules that have made by the Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju. Besides Naruto-kun with her in I&T she can be safe from Orochimaru." said Hiruzen in a reassuring tone.

But just as Naruto was about to give Hiruzen a piece of his mind Kin squeezes his hand causing the blond to turn his attention towards to Kin "it's okay Naruto I knew this was going to happened don't worry I know we'll see each other." smiled Kin.

Narup just nods his head not trusting his voice and grins at her "right when this is all over I'll show you the best ramen in the world dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto.

And for the first time in years she had true smile "I can't wait." said Kin with a glowing smile of true actually happy emotion at which she thought the happy emotion had been destroyed long ago. She even began to give up on escaping but some Konoha genin show her she can still have hope.

 **Flashback- End**

Within the cave of the infamous Child of Apocalypse ( **Mokushiroku no Kodomo** ) a young girl who appears to be around the age of 12. The child stomps her foot in anger and frustration she kicks the harsh rocking floors with her bare foot. But instead of her screaming in pain a large rock column hits the other side of the wall. This young girl is Toph Beifong blind daughter of the Beifong family and the Blind Bandit.

Usually the female earth bender loves to be within these caves surrounded by nothing but the Earth it self but not today mostly due to her strict and overbearing parents once again put her in a bad mode but this time they went overboard especially her father who wouldn't even allow her to pick up a simple fort the only thing keeping her from going insane was underground earth bending fighting.

Toph snarls in anger "damn that bastards!" roared Toph as she bends the earth sending bricks of earth into the distance with no care what's so ever. And why should she? She's Toph Beifong the greatest Earth Bender. If something is destroyed she can just use her Earth Bending to fix it.

But Toph then halts as she hears the earth crash against something that sounded like it could be metal this had caused Toph to narrow her milky green eyes "what the hell? Waa that metal? What the hhe is metal doing in a cage!" exclaimed a confused Toph. The ravenette then places her hand on the ground she then focus and punches the ground sending vibrations through the ground her eyes then shot up in shock when the vibration she sent was send back to her.

She then begina to walk deeper into the cave "what hell is that? A metal cage. No it couldn't be it felt more like a metal cage." thought Toph due to her blindness Toph is unaware of the deep battle scars covering the whole cave she was even able to miss the various scorch marks covering the whole cave. But as she goes deeper and deeper into the cave she misses the earth spikes, spears, columns, and ridges littered all over the place.

But Toph then begins to feel a strange feeling coming at the direction of the metal object. She then realized the feeling she was felt was not if a spirit even though she never met a spirit she knew no creature should feel this evil no it wasn't evil it was something worse the best word to described what she was feeling was malevolence. Ever fiber of her body told her to get the fuck out leave the cave never returned. But her earth bender instinct were telling her to meet whatever this pure dark, malevolent head on. "I'm Toph the greatest Earth Bender no metal box will stop me!" roared Toph walking past the sharp organic earth molded objects if she could actually see she would've see dead corpse of multiple bones that belong to various of strange creatures that don't appear to be of this world.

Toph then stops dead inin her tracks when she feels the earth in front of her due to her unable to see the metal object in front of her she is unaware of the metal box in front of her. The metal box appears to look like a mixture of a iron door and coffin. The Door has a Gothic appearance with in being a cool black and having multiple spikes on it and having multiple spiked chains wrapped around it.

Toph then unconsciously touches the cage as her fingers touch the iron prison she falls to the ground screaming in pain as if she had electrocuted by the metal object but while she's withering in pain the chains begin to break apart and the door shattered in a million pieces. With the seal finally broken the living embodiment of annihilation has finally awoken from his prison. Even after the centuries that had been passed Naruto still appears to be the age of 16 years old. The different about him is his blonde hair reaching past his shoulders. Naruto wears a leather black jumpsuit that looks like a across of a straight jack ( **Naruto is wearing that leather clothes alucard wears when he fought luck Valentine** ).

As the door breaks apart so do the various of chains wrapped around Naruto he then falls to the ground with a groan catching Toph off guard not thinking a human was in the metal object. Naruto rises from the ground within seconds he then opens his blue eyes and grins darkly at the small child in front of him "freedom." grinned Naruto causing Toph to tremble at the absolute evil malevolent coming from the last Uzumaki.

* * *

 **Naruto x Konan - 55**

 **Naruto x Mei - 44**

 **Naruto x Koyuki - 42**

 **Naruto x Rin Nohara - 30**

 ** _I'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Bridge of Two Paths, Change of Course, Curse of Heavens, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Great Fox Demon, Light and Dark, My Dear Ashikabi, Naruto of The Water, Never Again, Ninjas and Gods , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Proud and Clothes, Species of The Same, House of Zod , Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , Train By Prodigies, Twin Wind Esper, Two Different Worlds of Apart, Two Sides of A Coin, Uzumaki Spawn , Whirlpool Meets Sand, and Worlds Apart_**

 ** _(A/N: in two weeks I'll eliminate someone from the poll. I'll be updating Uzumaki Spawn next, then Bats, Foxes, Clown, and Vengeance, Change of Course after that I'll update Ninjas and Gods and then Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart I also will do House of Zod and I'll do Two Sides of a Coin after that I'll do Naruto of The Water, Light and Dark, and then Species of The Same, and after that My Dear Ashikabi , Whirlpool Meets Sand, and Train by Prodigies)_**


	3. Whirlpool Rising

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Anko, Shizune, Ino, Hinata, Fuu, Temari, Tenten, Tayuya, fem Itachi, Karin, Kin, fem Haku - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Tenten - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruto x Invisible Woman - Evolution V: kidnapped and experimented on by the infamous Weapon X for years now having been freed from the most dangerous organization the young child made a promise he'll never be under the control of anyone**

 **Naruto x Mystique -Same As Always: there's always a cause how people end up being who they are, it has always been a certain event of their life that brought them were they are it doesn't matter if they are human, Inhuman, or mutant the universe can be crueler than the universes worst enemy**

 **Naruto x Yukana: Is This Real: Naruto had always been alone due to him not good at friends it would only seemed likely that the social outcast and the perverts will be friends but he can't but to wonder why. He also can't help but wondered why gals are popular**

* * *

 ** _Recap_**

 _Toph then stops dead inin her tracks when she feels the earth in front of her due to her unable to see the metal object in front of her she is unaware of the metal box in front of her. The metal box appears to look like a mixture of a iron door and coffin. The Door has a Gothic appearance with in being a cool black and having multiple spikes on it and having multiple spiked chains wrapped around it._

 _Toph then unconsciously touches the cage as her fingers touch the iron prison she falls to the ground screaming in pain as if she had electrocuted by the metal object but while she's withering in pain the chains begin to break apart and the door shattered in a million pieces. With the seal finally broken the living embodiment of annihilation has finally awoken from his prison. Even after the centuries that had been passed Naruto still appears to be the age of 16 years old. The different about him is his blonde hair reaching past his shoulders. Naruto wears a leather black jumpsuit that looks like a across of a straight jack ( **Naruto is wearing that leather clothes alucard wears when he fought luck Valentine** )._

 _As the door breaks apart so do the various of chains wrapped around Naruto he then falls to the ground with a groan catching Toph off guard not thinking a human was in the metal object. Naruto rises from the ground within seconds he then opens his blue eyes and grins darkly at the small child in front of him "freedom." grinned Naruto causing Toph to tremble at the absolute evil malevolent coming from the last Uzumaki._

 _ **Recap End**_

Toph couldn't understand it this feeling just a minute ago everything felt fine but as soon as she touched the cage she feels this great dread as if something was trying devour the very light but she then remembers something someone spoke "who's there? " demanded the blind bender even the person's voice was lace with malice the voice had run cold chills down her spine she soon her legs trembling with fear "what the hell my legs can't move. " thought Toph in shock.

Naruto grins in a dark manner "you can't see me can you? " taunted the blonde shinobi while the girl couldn't see him his mere voice had frightened the girl at which he takes pleasure in "so, this girl had freed me I never thought someone blind would free me from my prison and with how she's dressed and carries herself she's no doubt an Earth Bender she seems strong of course I could easily rip her apart with ease. " thought Naruto he then flex his muscles due to him not being able to move since Wan had sealed him away but with his new found freedom he plans to finish what he started all those centuries ago.

"What's it matter to you! Just who the hell are you! "roared Toph glaring at him but her glare had no affect on him after all he had took Hidden Villages on single handily and destroyed the sacred homes of the great summoning animals he even fought people who were considered God like but a glare from Toph won't affect him in any manner.

Naruto chuckles at Toph "who am I? Well I am Naruto Uzumaki the Child of Apocalypse ( **Mokushiroku no Kodomo** ) the Shodaime Otokage I am the physical embodiment of darkness!" exclaimed Naruto with a dark look on his face.

Toph narrow her eyes "You're crazy. " said Toph she didn't understand how he survived in that metal cage for so long but supposed he must've lost whatever sanity that was in that head of his she had never heard of a Child of Apocalypse or a Shodaime Otokage whatever that was the only legendary being she heard of was the Avatar who had been asleep for a decade she also couldn't care less about the avatar since it had nothing to do with her.

Naruto simply narrowed his eyes at her "is that so? " asked Naruto he watches as the short female nods her head but suddenly Naruto began to walking to her but with each step the blood took had sent trimmers down her spine each vibration she felt was powerful and sinister she didn't know how but somewho the very vibrations had felt dark and with great malice she didn't understand it usually when she felt the footsteps of others she only feels the vibrations and not the emotions of the person but suddenly she falls to the ground with her face kissing the ground. Toph then gains a fearful expression she was overcome with a great fear.

Toph grits her teeth in frustration as she's unable to get up from the ground the very ground starts to crack underneath her as she tries to get up from the ground, the fear she felt was like nothing before but she also felt an overcoming murderous emotion she can imagine it now her death an many fashions she saw her head being ripped off, her being burnt alive, a golden creature devouring her, and Naruto ripping her in half literally her eyes began to tear up with sweat pouring from her face "I-I-I am T-T-Toph th-th-the gr-gr-greatest...earth bender!" stuttered Toph who's openly crying she didn't understand why she was feeling like this the last time she felt any real fear was when she got lost and was found by the Badgermoles.

Naruto circles around her with a wide firm plastered on his face the grin soon vanished as if it wasn't there before "you can fell it can't you a great feeling of unspeakable evil you feel like its over there is no hope a feeling you never felt but deep down you know it the feeling of helplessness. This earth bender is killer intent this my killer intent you want it to end, end your suffering the thought of simply killing yourself seems very pleasing right now doesn't it? " asked Naruto Toph's eyes widened how did he know what she was thinking he then kneels in front of her "how did I know? Easy, people always look for suicide when things seemed like it is over with no real hope left I am a being that predates the Avatar and spirits I am from the lost era of chakra. " said Naruto he then raised his hand out golden chains emerges from his palm and wraps themselves around her limbs.

"Chains! Where the hell did these come from !" exclaimed Toph who tries to break her hold from the chains but she's unable to move it feels like her mobility becomes frozen.

"It's no use those chains can't be broken they can also restrain others who have chakra and chi. Now let's what you know." said Naruto his blue eyes then turned into the legendary Rinnegan He then place his other arm on her head causing the young blind child to flinch memories began to flash into his mind after he had fully read her mind he released a sigh of annoyance "so you belong to a rich family I must say you don't act like the someone who comes from nobility but then again you have a strict shelter life with a control freak of a father and a passive mother wanting you to be some weak little girl not able to live a true life how sad the only ones who show you true kindness and care are those animals that taught you how to earth bend how sad your parents only see you as a fragile object and with your sheltered life it's not like you can survive outside. Sure they taught you about the outside world but only enough to get a small understanding they're basically raising you to be some meek obbident wife " said Naruto.

Toph gains a shocked expression she didn't understand how this guy could know that she was always good at hiding her emotions and switch to her meek helpless self to her natural blind bandit sel but somehow he had read her as if she was a book she steps back cautiously "h-h-how?" stuttered Toph this guy was not normal no normal person could do what he did and last time she checked benders bend the elements not create fucking chains out of nothing.

Naruto kneels down picking up a charred skull and crushes it with his bare hand "I know you can't see but my eyes are special they are called the Rinnegan these eyes originated from Hagoromo Ōotsuski The Sage Of The Six Paths these eyes have many abilities but the one ability allows me to not only read others mind but rip their souls out. As I said before o am far stronger than any Avatar in existence compare to the Avatar it might as well be all the Bijuu versus those leaf trash. " said Naruto in a confident tone but as he said leaf trash he said it with great hatred as if mentioning Konohagakure was poisonous.

Naruto then released his killer intent allowing Toph to breath normally but the ravenette collapse on the ground "I-I-If you plan to t-t-take my soul I won't go down without a fight. " grunted Toph it didn't matter how strong he exclaimed he was she was not some weak little girl who's going to lay down and let some freak kill her.

He released a humour scoffed "your attempts of making threats is humour at best but no I have a better idea I'm not going to kill you you are a powerful bender one who is rarely seen you have true talent in earth bending. Talent that I want." said Naruto in a stoic tone he then deactivated his Rinnegan all it took was a look for Naruto to see she was going to be this Avatar's teacher but he also sees her playing an important part if she joins him.

Toph glares at Naruto "It's no use those chains can't be broken they can also restrain others who have chakra and chi. Now let's what you know." said Naruto his blue eyes then turned into the legendary Rinnegan He then place his other arm on her head causing the young blind child to flinch memories began to flash into his mind after he had fully read her mind he released a sigh of annoyance "so you belong to a rich family I must say you don't act like the someone who comes from nobility but then again you have a strict shelter life with a control freak of a father and a passive mother wanting you to be some weak little girl not able to live a true life how sad the only ones who show you true kindness and care are those animals that taught you how to earth bend how sad your parents only see you as a fragile object and with your sheltered life it's not like you can survive outside. Sure they taught you about the outside world but only enough to get a small understanding they're basically raising you to be some meek obbident wife " said Naruto.

Toph gains a shocked expression she didn't understand how this guy could know that she was always good at hiding her emotions and switch to her meek helpless self to her natural blind bandit sel but somehow he had read her as if she was a book she steps back cautiously "h-h-how?" stuttered Toph this guy was not normal no normal person could do what he did and last time she checked benders bend the elements not create fucking chains out of nothing.

Naruto kneels down picking up a charred skull and crushes it with his bare hand "I know you can't see but my eyes are special they are called the Rinnegan these eyes originated from Hagoromo Ōotsuski The Sage Of The Six Paths these eyes have many abilities but the one ability allows me to not only read others mind but rip their souls out. As I said before o am far stronger than any Avatar in existence compare to the Avatar it might as well be all the Bijuu versus those leaf trash. " said Naruto in a confident tone but as he said leaf trash he said it with great hatred as if mentioning Konohagakure was poisonous.

Naruto then released his killer intent allowing Toph to breath normally but the ravenette collapse on the ground "I-I-If you plan to t-t-take my soul I won't go down without a fight. " grunted Toph it didn't matter how strong he exclaimed he was she was not some weak little girl who's going to lay down and let some freak kill her.

He released a humour scoffed "your attempts of making threats is humour at best but no I have a better idea I'm not going to kill you you are a powerful bender one who is rarely seen you have true talent in earth bending. Talent that I want." said Naruto in a stoic tone he then deactivated his Rinnegan all it took was a look for Naruto to see she was going to be this Avatar's teacher but he also sees her playing an important part if she joins him.

Toph glares at Naruto "what makes you think I'll join your egotistic ass! " growled Toph this guy seemed as twisted as Fire Lord Ozai and what she heard of the man he was a cruel and cold blooded individual with no remorse and Naruto seems like if he doesn't vaule of any use he'll kill you where you stand and will enjoy each painful moment until your dead.

Naruto then smirks in a sly manner he then deactivated his chains allowing Toph to have free mobility as Toph rises to her feet "for one if you join me then you'll never have to be under the strict controlling nature of your father if you join me you can finally see the world and not only that but you can do what you want and you'll get to fight strong people after all haven't you always wished to be free of your controlling parents free to do what you want, free to no longer wear that mask you dispise?" asked Naruto he knew what she wanted the most to be free from her prison similar when he was first prison the only thing that plagued his mind was vengeance, vengeance against his so called friends, vengeance against the village and everything that it stands for but the blonde shinobi also enjoy manipulating people he took pleasure in manipulating others.

He found manipulating people as enjoyable as killing Sasuke, Obito, and Tsunade even to this day he could still remembers all the begging they muttered but no matter how much they begged he didn't let them live he enjoyed killing both Uchiha and Senju Clan it didn't matter who stood in his way they all had the same fate a painful death he especially enjoyed the expression of fear of the people of Konohagakure when he broke out.

Her eyes widened at him she then growls at him "why should I trust a word you say! " demanded Toph she then bends the ground causing to colliums of earth to rise from the ground and smashing him but she doesn't hear the sound of a body being crushed instead she hears the sound of earth breaking.

Naruto looks at her with an impressed expression "I was right you are an impressive bender I think I've only seen earth benders as talented as you since the earth benders that I had under my rule and those benders were trained by Badgermoles now as I was saying I can give you the freedom, freedom to be what ever you want. But let me ask you something do you wish to be under the rule of your controlling parents? Are you willing to wait for someone else to come along free you from your prison I mean you must have dreams and goals other than being your father's little meek weak little daughter?" asked Naruto.

He then grabs the broken piece of his cage and break out he then turned towards her with a blank expression on his whiskered face "will you break the shackles or will you allow yourself to be controlled by others who aren't just weaker than you but don't have even have the common sense to ask what do you want so what do you want Toph Bei Fong?"asked Naruto.

He watched as her went wide with shock she couldn't believe it someone had asked her what she wants to do but it was a total stranger and not her parents asking her such an important question "why are you telling me this? " asked Toph who sounded lost as if she there was a roadblock.

Naruto kneels down to her looking into her milky eyes "because if you were to stay here you wouldn't progress and grow as a person but if you were to join to join me you can be part something grand far grander than you be if you were to continue staying here now tell what do you wish to be trap here or free to roam the world ?" asked Naruto staring in her milky eyes who looked conflicted he watches as her expression morph from conflicted to understanding.

Toph then swallowed a lump in her throat should she go with him or should she stay she had a feeling if she did stayed with her parents then she won't ever see Naruto or anyone for a while how long will it take for someone else to come by weeks, months, or years. But the real question is would she be willing to wait for someone to come along but who would come to see her after all no one even knows that she exist Naruto then stands up to his feet Toph then stands up to her feet she then release a sigh "fine. " said Toph causing the blonde to grin "I'll join you only because I don't want to wait for the next person to come and I want to be free I'm tired of being under the rule of my parents but wait a minute if I go with you my parents will no doubt freak? "asked Toph.

"You shouldn't worry about them both Lao and Poppy are nothing more than mere insects compared to me even one of those weak citizens from my time can deal with them. Now let's go there's much I need to do. " said Naruto who begins walking out from the cave Toph follows behind him "hopefully they have more information on what's been happening while I have been conscious there's still a lot of things I don't know but from what I remember the latest Fire Lord Ozai has been eliminating all who possess him breaking that man will be as enjoyable as when he killed Orochimaru and Sasuke but this time nothing will stop me from molding this world into my own image soon Otogakure shall control everything." thought Naruto with a grin on his tan skin.

 **Timeskip**

 **Location: Bei Fong Manner**

Both Lao and Poppy Bei Fong stare at Naruto with great suspicion while they were glad to see their daughter return but the man was strange not just his appearance but how he held himself he held himself as if he was far superior and everyone was just a tool to be used. Lao coughed in his hand hoping to break the awkwardness "uh, thank you for bringing our daughter back to us but who are you? "asked Lao.

But instead of answering the man he turns towards Poppy "I can see where Toph gets her looks from you truly are a beautiful creature." commented Naruto causing the woman to blush at the compliment.

Lao glares at Naruto not liking the fact that someone is flirting with his wife "sir, I ask you a question. " said Lao who is annoyed and irritated at the blonde haired male.

Naruto then turns towards Toph "Toph go outside I'll need to have...a talk with your parents. " said Naruto.

Lao turned towards his blind daughter who begins to walk towards the door "Toph don't listen to this stranger! " demanded Lao but she ignores him then she exits out of the house he then glares at Naruto who doesn't seem affected "who the hell are?" demand Lao glaring at the blonde shinobi.

He then turned towards the two parents they watched as Naruto then uses the Snake, Boar, Rat, and Clone hand signs the shinobi claps his hands together "Wood Release: Bind Snake Technique ( **Mokuton: Baindohebi no Jutsu** )." said Naruto two wooden snaked ride from the ground and wrapped around the parents who stare at him with shock.

Naruto then circles around the strapped adults "have you ever heard of the story of the Child of Apocalypse ( **Mokushiroku no Kodomo** )?" asked Naruto in a stoic tone.

"He was ancient evil that nearly destroyed the world he had ruled the world until he fought the very first Avatar. But he was just a myth there's no real evidence he was real. " said Poppy but she doesn't really understand what this had to do with anything.

Naruto grins at this "ah so after all these decades I have become nothing more than a simple legend. I can use this to my advantage kukuku, this will be fun." said Naruto he then sees both parents failing to free themselves "it's no use those snakes are capable of absorbing the chi and chakra the more you struggle the more chi is absorbed." said Naruto.

Both Lao and Poppy stopped struggling and pant heavily "wh-wh-what are you!" demanded Lao with a heated glare who grits his teeth in frustration.

Naruto stands in front of the two he then gains a cruel and dark grin that sends chills running through through their very body "I am the end of the world. I am the living embodiment of darkness if there is an ounce of light I shall shallow it whole this world belongs to me for I am the last shinobi thanks to your daughter I, Naruto Uzumaki the Child of Apocalypse has finally awoken. Now let's see what you know." said Naruto with both hands on their heads he begins to read their mind he finds out that the fire nation has going on with their war at least a 100 years he smiles as he finds out the dark mystery of Ba Sing Se the blonde ninja then ripped their souls out with both dead he then release his wooden snakes allowing the bodies to fall.

Naruto then stepped out of the house he then turned towards Toph who's leaning against the wall and tossing the rock in the air "come on Toph, we're leaving." said Naruto he then bites on the thumb.

"Leaving? Where are we going?" asked Toph with a confused expression.

Naruto then slammed his hand on the ground a huge smoke cloud covered the vision of Naruto when the cloud vanished a bird can be seen the bird itself is unusual, as not only does it demonstrate a prominent and jagged yellow-coloured beak, but it also features three distinct legs as well as wings. It also has one giant chakra receiver sticking through the right side of its back and another one sticking through the left side of its neck. Naruto pats on the bird "come on get on the bird." ordered Naruto.

She then quickly turned towards Naruto in a quick fashion and had nearly given her whiplash "where the hell did the bird came from! It just appeared out of nowhere!" exclaimed a confused Toph.

But Naruto instead he hoop onto the bird "I have many abilities come on we're leaving I have plans I need to return to Otogakure." said Naruto Toph knew that Naruto had killed her parents while they were controlling she still loves her parents.

Toph hoops onto the bird and wraps her arms around his waist she then raised her eyebrow at Naruto while enjoying the cool breeze in the air "what's Otogakure?" asked Toph.

Naruto grins "Otogakure is a village I lead and the only hidden village that has survived and the only village that can be called a hidden village." said a grinning Naruto who can remember when he took over the Land of Rice and every base that Orochimaru had hidden.

"What happened to the other villages?" asked Toph.

Naruto gains a dark smile "I destroyed them Konohagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Sunagakure, and Iwagakure fell by my hand I destroyed all of them every village no matter how minor or large it is I destroyed them." said Naruto.

"You sound like you'd enjoy it?" question Toph.

"I did, killing each man, woman, and child was enjoyable and I would do it once again." said Naruto while Toph could only listen in silence.

 **Flashback**

How long has it been weeks months he lost track of time due to him not sleeping he could go to sleep but then he'll see Kin burning in pain he could still smell it too, the snelp of burning flesh his former friends would often visit him but he ignored them in truth he hated them they weren't friends he has no more friends in Konohagakure "they betrayed me just like how Kirigakure betrayed Zabuza." thought Naruto who believed the village he fought and protected would never turn on him.

"Naruto, Naruto! Come on man I know you can hear me!" exclaimed Kiba who's staying at the back of Naruto who is facing the wall "I know you're mad about this but she was a tratior dude!" roared Kiba trying to start a conversation with the jinchuriki but Naruto continue to ignore him with Kiba, Shino, and Hinata.

Shino then placed his hand of the shoulder of the Inuzuka Shino then turned towards Naruto "Naruto Kiba is right, she was a tratior of a village we simply couldn't take any chances her being killed was the logical thing to do allowing a tratior to live would be foolish." said Shino.

But Naruto doesn't even answer them Hinata looks at the blonde with a sorrowful expression the Hyuga heiress had always felt jealous of Kin due to the fact that the ravenette was dating and had his affection even when she was jealous and quite envious of the teen she didn't wish for the death of Kin. Well, that wasn't entirely true while she was happy her crush found someone she did not like the fact she was competing against so many females first it was Sakura, Kin, Koyuki Kazehana the movie star and damiyo of the Land of Spring, Shion a priestess, and some medical kunoichi Amaru. If she was honest with herself she was quite spiteful of Kin but she feels horrible now even if Kin is a tratior Naruto loved the ravenette dearly.

Hinata turned towards her friends with a nervous look on her face "Kiba, Shino I think we should leave Naruto-kun d-doesn't want to talk maybe next time?" said Hinata.

Kiba rubs the back his head with a sigh "yes, that seems logical maybe when he visit him again he'll be in a better mood then he is in." said Shino who begins to walk away from his teammates.

Kiba puts his hands behind his back "yeah, I guess your right Hinata. See you around Naruto." said Kiba who begins to follow after the Aburame Hinata glances at Naruto she then walks away from his prison.

Unknown to Team Kurenai he's gritting his teeth in pure anger with his eyes laced with so much ferociously that it could melt the wall "those bastards how dare they bad mouth Kin-chan! Neither Kiba or Shino know Kin-chan as I do she isn't a tratior I know it! If what Shino said was true then why is Danzo allowed to breathe when he went against both Tsunade and the old man yet he lives and Sasuke-teme is a tratior along with Orochimaru and Kabuto. This village is corrupt." thought Naruto he then feels various of rats crawling over his hands and feet he then snarls at the rodents suddenly each and every rodent are pierced by golden chains "they'll pay, they'll all pay!" snarled Naruto.

 **Flashback End**

"Naruto, Naruto! Hey dumbass!" exclaimed Toph who's poking Naruto in the back repeatedly in the back the blonde had been quite unresponsive for about 25 minutes and she found herself quite irritated with the shinobi.

Naruto then shakes his head he then rolled his eyes as he feels Toph finger jabbing his back with her index finger"l "what is it?" asked Naruto he looks down at the many people below him.

Toph growls in annoyance at Naruto "I've been calling your name for 25 minutes you idiot! What the hell were you thinking about?" demanded Toph who continues to poke him in the back.

Naruto then narrowed his eyes in distain at the memory of his first imprisonment "nothing just remembering when I first began plotting against my village and killing every person. It's nothing you should worry about Toph it's in the past." said Naruto if the blonde could he would go back in time and stop Kin from dying and torturing each of his former friends "who would I torture first hmm, definitely Sakura then Shikamaru and lastly Sasuke and Orochimaru too bad I could only kill them once." thought Natuto.

Toph sighed at the dark and evil Uzumaki "tsk, whatever so are we there yet if we got lost I swear I'll throw your ass of this bird. It'll suck if you died." states Toph with a smug look on her face as she continues to poke him in the back.

Naruto smiles in a toothy grin manner "even if we're to fall from a height like this I wouldn't die but then again I can't die I'm immortal." said Naruto leaving Toph shocked but with him being immortal it would explain how he was able to survive for so long in his cage. Naruto smiles as he sees a large Forrest that literally goes on for miles upon miles the trees are so large you are unable to see the ground " we're here." smirked Naruto as they flew down to the ground the bird vanished in a cloud his eyes then reverted to normal Naruto then enters the Forrest with Toph right behind him.

Toph narrowed her "where's the animals I can't feel their vibrations?" asked a cautious Toph the only vibrations she could feel we're her own and his.

"Well, this Forrest isn't livable for animals the trees are very thick and large. It seems like the trees are far bigger than last time I was here chakra is pouring out of the trees and straight into the ground." said Naruto who kneels down and runs his hand through the luscious grass.

Toph raised an eyebrow "you created this Forrest how?" asked Toph.

"I can control and manipulate nature it's just one of the abilities I have at my finger tips." said Naruto he then plants his hand on the ground and sends chakra through it suddenly an Uzumaki sealing formula appears at which causes Naruto to grin at the ground suddenly opens up allowing a staircase to be seen he then turns towards Topgh who looked confused "well, you coming asked?" asked Naruto Toph follows him as they walked down the stairs he sees an iron wall.

Toph raised her eyebrow as they come to a stop "why we'd stop we're not lost are we?" asked Toph but Naruto ignored her.

Naruto then places his palm directly on the door a crimson sealing formula runs through the whole iron door the door then opens he smiles as he enters Otogakure his village "it had seemed like the Land of Rice had increased during my imprisonment and Wan had never found Otogakure I'm pretty sure he hasn't found any of the other bases." thought Naruto he smiles fondly as he recalls taking over Otogakure becoming it's true kage and not Orochimaru.

Toph narrowed her eyes and gets in a fighting stance "someone is coming."alerted Toph.

But Naruto simply smirked the sound of foothills became louder as it got closer by the time the person had reached they see a bald man who leaps at them with his large battle axe he glares at Toph with distain as the outsider had entered Otogakure but as he sets his sights on Naruto he quickly bows to Naruto "Naruto-sama you have returned!" exclaimed the man.

Naruto simply stares at the man who dressed in black robes " what's your name sky bender?" asked Naruto.

Toph looks confused at the word she wasn't sure if he meant air bender "my name is Nēi Seto my Lord." said Nēi who stares at the ground he couldn't believe it at long last the Otokage has finally returned.

Naruto allows a dark smirk to appear on his face but it soon vanished as if it wasn't there "I'll be in my throne room and tell everyone to meet me there it's time to continue on with my plan." said Naruto he then walks past Nēi with Toph walking by his side the man quickly use air bending to to allow him to air surf as they entered into his throne room he grins as he sees his throne chair he then turned towards Toph "I'm going to change stay here." ordered Naruto he then enters into another room and closes it behind him he then enters into the shower allowing the hot water to splash on him.

He then exits out of the shower and dries himself off he then cloth himself he now wears a black mesh shirt over it he wears a tight fitted black and grey gi that has a hood on the back of the gi is the Uzumaki clan symbol, on his arms are spiked black and grey-blue arm warmer on the palms of the arm warmers is the Uzumaki clan symbol, he wears black fitted pants, around his waist is a purple rope, he wears steel toe black boots that reaches his calves, he also now wears a black cloak strapped to his back are two swords both sheaths are black and have the Uzumaki whirlpool one of the swords is a katana the blade is three inches longer than a normal blade it has a simple cross guard, with an open frame much like a four-pane window. It has a bronze guard, with sapphire hilt-wrapping this sword is called Kurēnbohaka ( **Rising Tomb of Crane** ) and the other katana is a standard sized katana with a slight curved hilt with a green handle and sheath. The guard has two curved extensions from its long sides with a line going through both sides, giving it an eye-like appearance this sword is named Yorunisshoku ( **Eclipse of Night** ).

Naruto smirked at himself he then exits out of the room and enters his large throne room and smirks at seeing his followers bowing to him "it had seemed like the numbers of Blue Sun ( **Aoitaiyō** ) has increased in my absence." thought Naruto "your eyes do not disceive you I have returned just as the pathetic avatar has returned so have I but this time it will be different I won't be sealed by the avatar and unlike others I will kill this new avatar and the spirit that reincarnates the child this world belongs to me and I will kill any one who cares get in my way especially that Fire Lord Ozai I will show this world the true meaning of fear. There will be no more wars, no more avatars, no more of the four nations there will only be Otogakure and me being the ruler of everything." said Naruto with a dark smirk each of the benders begin to cheer loudly for Naruto chanting the Otokage has returned.

Naruto then raised his hand up silencing his army "this world is corrupted, corrupted but those who are weak believing they are superior beings Ozai, Aang, the Earth King are all weak it's up to me to show them the...error of their ways it's time for me to cleanse these fools they speak as if this avatar a mere child is a God but he's nothing but weak pathetic insect an insect that deserves to be crushed under my very boot! Alert the others at the other bases of my return call back any of the spies and tell them the Otokage has finally returned if this boy wants to be a hero so bad then he can die like a dog no one will protect him not the people of the four nations and definitely not the spirits! They too shall die like everyone who possess me!" roared Naruto he's then greeted to the sound of cheering at which he smirks.

The next day Naruto and Toph drop to the ground on Kyoshi Island Naruto looks around with an amuse grin he then turns towards the statue "she's quite beautiful I wouldn't mind enslaving her into my bidding." said Naruto causing Toph to roll her eyes at him and she felt a strange feeling in her gut for some strange reason.

"Intruders! " exclaimed a Kyoshi warrior she and her comrade then runs towards him with their battle fan drawn he casually dodges her eyes then went wide in shock as she feels he has been cut she looks at Naruto who's standing behind her with Yorunisshoku drawn suddenly her torso slides off of her lower half.

Her comrade looks in shock with tears "YOU MONSTER I'LL KILL YOU!" roared the girl unfortunately she finds a blade lodge into her chest she didn't understand how he stabbed her it was like he didn't even move but no normal person could move that fast unless they were the avatar and she met the avatar.

As he removed his sword a iron fan is lodge in his head "that's for Siya and Kara you bastard!" snarled Suki but hearing the sound of metal come in contact with flesh causes Toph to see red without even thinking about it she summons several of Earth spikes killing Suzi.

She then hears him click his tongue in annoyance this stopping her from crying "I told you already I can't die." said Naruto he then removes the fan from his head allowing his head to heal itself he then activated his Rinnegan "Jump Gate of Space ( **Supēsu no janpugēto** )." said Naruto he watches as time begins to go backwards it then stops after he kills the Kyoshi warrior with Yorunisshoku he then catches the fan he then drops the fan and extended his hand causing Suki to fly towards Naruto who wrapped his hand around her throat "now we're going to have a chat." grinned Naruto with Suki just staring at him with a shocked expression.

* * *

 ** _( A/N:_** **I will be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _Naruto X Beth- Universal Whirlpool-_** ** _different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


End file.
